Zack and Miri the continued Saga
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Starts right where the movie left off, first ever Zack and Miri story written on here. Glad there's finally it's own space to post it in Deals with what Zack and Miri go through after the movie, I.e. Sex, marriage, kids. Wrote it because i LOVE the movie


**Zack Brown from best friend to lover to husband to father**

I guess this is a combination of knocked up; Zack and Miri make a Porno and Role Models all of which Elizabeth Banks and Seth Rogan appeared in. Yay this is the first Zack and Miri Fanfic hopefully the first of many!

This starts where the film leaves off...

_Zack: Let us fuck!_

**xxx**

As he carried her to his old room he took the opportunity to look around, everything looked just as he had left it except for the new editions of bedding and lots of cardboard boxes filled with all Miri's possessions that were stuffed in the corner of the room, _Maybe she didn't have time to unpack, although she did have 3 months_ he thought. His gaze then drifted to her bedside table which was barely visible under the mountain of used scrunched up tissues. Zack turned back to Miri concerned; she noticed what he had been looking at and looked down knowing what was coming.

"Have you been ill?" He asked concerned

Miri shook her head

"Then why all the tissues?" He asked looking her in the eyes

Miri bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry again _could she really tell Zack why her bedside table was cluttered with tissues from all the nights she cried because she missed him and all the times she'd cried herself to sleep for him, did she really want him to know the extent to which she missed him, yes! he had a right to know, not only as her best friend but as the man she loved, she wanted to be completely open with him but she knew that would come at a price.  
_

"Miri? Miri, earth to Mir, anyone there?"

Miri snapped out of her thoughts not realising she was still in Zack's arms and he was still awaiting an answer.

She took a deep breath, I missed you Zack, a lot, and that's the evidence of how much. She pointed to the tissues then wrapped her arms around Zack's neck and buried her face in his chest not wanting to see his reaction.

Zack felt guilt beyond anything he'd ever felt before; he could now see what he had reduced his best friend of 20 years to. He regretted going, no, running away from his problems and Miri, if he had only stayed she would of told him she didn't sleep with Lester and they could have been together 3 months ago instead of spending 3 months getting shot in the balls with a paintball gun he could of been putting his balls to better use, he now had a new determination in him, to make her feel like the goddess she was and show her just how much she means to him and how much he'd missed her. Because he had, he had missed her too more than everything else he had left behind.

But nothing came, the next thing she knew she was moving, Zack lowered her gently onto her bed and cleared the bedside table with one sweep of his arm.

"Start fresh" he grinned

Miri grinned back, he was so understanding.

Zack then rested above her and stared down at her, she truly was beautiful and he felt blessed to have such an amazing friend, one who had been one of his only friends since 1st grade and that my friends is a true friend, one who is willing to make a porno movie to pay the rent just so they can keep living together.

He softly brushed his hand through her soft golden locks, the same ones he had helped her wash in their toilet 3 months ago, smiling down at her and never leaving her gaze, her hand stroked his brown curls now dry, even though he had been out in the rain, she truly had missed him and was beyond joyous that he was back now.

"You're beautiful, truly and utterly beautiful and I love you so much Miriam Linky"

Miri smiled, she knew he was being serious because of the intensity of the look he was giving her and the fact that he had called her by her full name which he only did when he was being serious.

"I love you too Zackary Brown and I always will", she lowered his head to hers and they met in a slow gentle kiss, they knew they didn't want to rush this reunion, no matter how badly they were craving the eachother right now, they had all night after all.

As they kissed Zack moved his tongue over her mouth asking for entry. Miri gladly responded and let his lush soft tongue sweep the barriers of her mouth, she let out a small moan at the familiar feeling of kissing him again and of the feelings it erupted inside of her.

When the need for air finally arose Zack pulled away and started to carefully unbutton Miri's pink top while Miri worked on Zack's, as her skin became exposed he trailed his hand down her chest gently grazing over her bra covered breasts, as if she was a delicate flower that had to be handled with care. Miri closed her eyes and arched her back into his touch, she couldn't believe the effect Zack Brown had on her when he touched her now. It was like it was a whole different ball game, as if the barrier between friendship and lovers had been crossed the moment they kissed for the first time. Zack made her feel alive, she'd shiver at his touchn as it sent tingles all though her body, he set her body on fire, she craved for more, wanted this man to touch her and never stop.

Zack for one had no intension of stopping, he was on a mission to show this woman how much he loved her. He lowered his head to her newly exposed neck and placed hot tender kisses making a path down her shoulders trying to kiss every part of her, she moaned softly in his ear at this, her eyes closed indulging in the feeling, stroking his hair and pushing his head down further to create stronger, more passionate kisses.

When he got to the bridge between her breasts he looked up at her, she opened her eyes when she realised he'd stopped,

"Can I?" He asked motioning to her bra, she melted at this, he always seemed to have her best interests at heart and was always the gentleman whenever he wanted to take something further.

"Yeah go ahead, but should I help?" She asked remembering their previous attempts at removing each others clothes.

"I think i can manage" he said winking at her as ge reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, as he pulled it off her arms, he gazed speechless for a minute at her. It was true that he had seen her breasts before but he felt like he was truly seeing them for the first time now and fully appreciating how inviting they looked.

She silently laughed as she watched Zack gaze in delight at her chest but now it was her turn.

She removed his shirt and ran her hands down his chest before attempting to flip them over so she was straddling him, Zack was amazed at the strength he never knew she had and allowed himself to be pinned to the bed on his back facing up at her.

"My aren't you feisty tonight?" He joked while putting his hands on her hips, _god she's so fit_ he thought, _why the fuck didn't I see her in this way years ago, our high school days could have been filled with sneaky make out sessions and love making, _he wasn't afraid then or now to show her he loved her.

"Zack Brown, I am going to make you melt" she smirked licking her lips.

Zack was thoroughly turned on by this and Miri seemed to feel his arousal too as she started to undo his pants; grinding her hips into him which by the sounds he was making he seemed to like it.

"Miri you already make me melt, every time I see your face my knees go weak and my heart starts pumping, I can't control what happens to me but I believe that is melting"

Miri froze, her mouth half hanging open speechless staring at him.

"Zack...I...I never knew you could be so sweet" she smiled softly

"Only for you Mir..." he said reaching up and holding her in his arms, he placed another passion filled kiss to her lips.

When they broke apart Miri went to his ear, her hot breath made him shiver and furthered his arousal, "Zack I love you so much, please make love to me tonight"

Zack didn't need to think twice before he nodded and held her tighter against him, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours just relinquishing in the fact of being in each others arms and finally having the other back.

When they separated Zack cupped one of Miri's breasts and gently caressed it, eliciting a soft moan from Miri while his mouth engulfed the other his sucking on her breast was driving her crazy. She grabbed his shoulders and held his head as she arched her back into him, he truly was driving her crazy, the more he did it the harder she grinded into him much to Zack's pleasure.

When he stopped Zack repeated the notion on her other breast causing Miri to push him away when it got too much and slam him back against the bed quickly fumbling with his pants and discarding them even quicker.

"Someone's eager?" he teased and was satisfied when she came crashing down on his lips kissing him with a new need, a new hunger that needed to be settled. Zack was no stranger to this and gladly responded with as much passion and hunger as she was giving him all the while working with her pants to get them off.

When he finally had them off he couldn't help but laugh

"Granny pannies?" He mocked "please tell me you're not on? Are you?"

She then laughed at this and shook her head.

Zack flipped her over; the need for control, overcoming him, as he was the one who wanted to please her the most.

As his hand stroked her stomach he waited eagerly for permission as she kissed fierily at his neck. The need to be closer to him, to have him in her growing by the second, she took his hand and moved it slowly down her pants to her clitoris and then came back and removed his boxers and began to stroke his length.

As he moaned she gasped as he placed one long finger inside her, she couldn't help the moans of delight as he thrust another finger in

"Oh god Zack, don't stop..." she gasped

Zack grinned loving that he had so much of an effect on her, he could feel how wet he was making her and it only egged him on more along with her constant moans.

She took his length in her hands and began running her fingers up and down with a bit of pressure, she knew how big he was and she loved it! As she grazed a thumb over his tip he elicited a particularly high groan and took hold of her hand.

"Miri if I come I want to come inside you but if you keep that up this will be over very soon"

Miri smiled apologetically "sorry"

"Don't be" he said "believe me your soft hands work wonders on me"

She blushed," hey, your hands aren't doing such a bad job yourself on me" she winked, he grinned

As he continued he thrust another finger in and this was where Miri was coming to her breaking point, he need for him getting stronger and stronger and harder and harder to resist flipping him over and taking him right then and there but she knew she had to wait.

"Hey" she took hold of his hand finally just as she was about to cum

"If I can't make you cum early then you can't make me"

Zack pouted but removed his fingers and again gazed at the woman's body beneath him

"God Miri do you realise how fucking sexy you are?"

Miri blushed looking away embarrassed.

"If I'm so fucking sexy why aren't you taking me right now?"

Zack let out a sigh of relief he had been waiting for this

"Gladly" he said getting in position

Miri waited in anticipation as he held her shoulders

"I love you Miri" was all he said before she had time to reply he was slowly pushing into to her, the only way to describe how she was feeling right now was pure blissful and complete and loved how much he filled her.

As he began a slow rhythm she sighed in pleasure and whispered in his ear "I love you too Zack"

Zack smiled he'd never get bored of hearing that and never get bored of doing this.

As he speeded up his rhythm being motivated by the amount of pleasure he was getting from having Miri scratch her nails up and down his back and her intense moaning of his name in his ears.

"Oh Zack" she repeated holding him as close as she could and wrapping her legs around his waist so he could penetrate her deeper.

Zack was fighting all the self restraint he had to hold on, he wanted to cum with her.

"Zack harder please, I'm so close" she whispered in ragged gasps of breath.

"Me too Mir, me too, come for me baby, cum with me"

Zack reached down and rubbed the place where they were joined caressing her cilt

This sent Miri over the edge, Zack felt her walls clamp around his shaft as she screamed in ecstasy as she released her bodily fluids around him her whole body shaking from the immense pleasure as she strived to hold him as close as possible arching into him.

Zack released himself at that moment moaning so loud he was sure Lester could hear it,

"I LOVE YOU MIRIAM LINKY"

Miri smiled as she rode out her tidal wave of pleasure

"I love you too Zack" she said breathlessly as he collapsed on her

Miri was sure of one thing, up until now she had never met a man that could make her cum like a vibrator could but even though the vibrator hit her most intimate spots and could probably double the size of Zack's penis she still preferred the real thing, especially Zack's as Zack could make her cum so intencelly and with so much love, she felt like the waves would wash her away, she didn't know how he did it but he had power over her and she loved it!

As Zack laid his head on her chest and began to drift off to sleep in pure bliss, she smiled, she had never felt happier and it was all because of one Zackary Brown.

**6 months later:**

Zack Brown stopped when he reached his apartment door; he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black box. Today was his girlfriend of 6 months birthday and he wanted to give her a gift she could truly keep forever.

Even though he had only been with her for 6 months he had known her for 21 years now and he knew the love they shared was real and wasn't about to disappear any time soon, they had proved that when they couldn't stand being separated for 3 months but he was still nervous, he knew Miri in and out and he knew she probably wouldn't say no but he was still worried that she might not be ready for this kind of commitment so early on in their relationship and he was worried he would ruin things and complicate what they already had though he balanced this with the fact he had done the same thing before having sex and kissing her (on the mouth) for the first time and that had all turned out well

_Well after a few bumps and about 500 paintballs to the balls_ he thought.

He opened the box and stared at the diamond ring inside, with all the money he was made from making porno he could easily afford it. One last thing that worried him was he had paid an extra $100 to have it engraved and if she said no it would go to waste but that was a chance he was willing to take and trying to convince himself she was worth every penny regardless of her decision.

After weighting this all up he closed the small box and slid it inside his coat pocket he loved Miri and knew she was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and he was about to make that dream a reality.

He took one last deep breath and glanced and felt his pocket to check his key ingredient was still there and unlocked the door. When it clicked shut he heard Miri's familiar voice call out

"Zack honey, is that you?"

"Yeah" he called back searching for the source of the noise

"Where are you Miri?" he called out,

"Having a birthday bath, come on in"

"A birthday bath, are you serious?, what kind of a person has a birth..." he couldn't help noticing she made little to no effort to cover herself with the bubbles. She smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her by now wrinkled lips.

What were you saying? She asked with a grin (he wasn't going to ruin this with a stupid joke that could go the wrong way)

"Nothing, we shot two more scenes today, your scenes on Wednesday by the way"

"Ok "she nodded; she noticed his unusual nervousness and shifting on his feet.

"Zack are you ok?" she questioned concerned

"Er yeah, i errr ...i" (this was a lot harder than Zack first thought) but he had to do it had to have confidence. He stood up straight and looked her straight in the eye and said

"Miriam Linky i love you and I'm thinking now that I always have but I just couldn't see it, I wish I could of known this happiness sooner as I wouldn't have waited so long but now that I've found it I never want to let it go because I know I couldn't live without you Miri, so I ask you as my girlfriend and best friend for 21 years willyoumarryme?" He pulled out the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to revile the diamond ring. He rushed the last part as he found it so hard to say but he waited his breathing heavy as he awaited a response.

Miri's hand flew to her mouth and she didn't seem to care that it caused bubbles to go in her mouth, she was gobsmacked and speechless as she looked down at the diamond ring then up at her boyfriend who had resorted to staring at his feet now as he couldn't bear to meet her face with fear of rejection.

She couldn't believe this was real, that Zack Brown was actually proposing to her! And on her Birthday of all days! She pinched herself and felt pain, it was real but she had to check this wasn't some sort of stupid joke even though she highly doubted Zack would joke about something like this.

"Are you really serious?" She asked not taking her eyes off the ring

Zack looked up and gulped and nodded

"Oh my god!" she said as she covered her mouth with her hands again

Zack couldn't stand the wait "well?" He asked "will you?"

Miri looked him in the eyes and she saw the seriousness and truth in his eyes

She started to cry in happiness and nodded her head "Yes Zack I will, I will marry you."

Zack let out a lonng sigh of relief that he had been holding and went to hug her as she stood up not caring that he was going to get dripping wet, he was just so relived she said yes.

He dried her hand and gently placed the ring on her ring finger, she gazed down at it sobbing more now at it's beauty before she crushed Zack in a heart wrenching hug then attacked his mouth with an array of kisses.

She couldn't believe this had happened to her by none other than Zack Brown, she couldn't believe she was going to be Mrs Miriam Linky Brown. The thought kept the happy tears flowing from her eyes and her grip so tight that she never wanted to let go to her new fiance.

"Happy Birthday Miriam"

"It's the best gift I could ask for but...." she said playing with the hem of his pants

"Care to join me?" She winked

"Don't mind if I do" he smirked practically ripping off his clothes and jumping in the bath.

**1 Year later:**

Miriam Linky was about to enter her bathroom to do a test, but she could already predict the outcome and it scared her so much for so many reasons, the main being she was so scared this would crush her and her fiancé Zack Browns, Zack and Miri make YOUR porno company and about how Zack would feel about having another addition to their family.

Although she was frightened of this she in a way really hoped she was because she had wanted this for so long and now she finally found the man she loved and wanted to be with for the rest of her life she couldn't think of anyone she wanted one with more.

She knew this was bound to happen she knew how much unprotected sex Zack and her had and her terrible memory to remember to take the pill had caused more than one scare, though before now she had been successful in hiding this from Zack. She was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

As she took out the test and carefully read the instructions and sat on the toilet she waited patiently as she peed on the stick, now it was just a matter of patience, something Miri did NOT possess.

As she strode up and down the bathroom, the test in her hand continually glancing at it for any indication that it was ready, she bit her lip over and over in anticipation so when the 2 minutes wait that to Miri had felt like 2 hours was over she was so fast to check the test and hold it remembering all the signs, morning sickness, tender breasts and of course missed period, she was surprised and pleased she had managed to hide it from Zack till now, she held it near her the stench of her own urine catching her nose.

Nothing was said, it was as if her knees had suddenly given way and she had fell in a heap to the floor stick clutching the pee covered test that now showed a visible pink line, she already knew what this meant but scrambled to reach for the instructions just to be sure. When she read them she dropped the instructions and the stick and couldn't help a huge grin appearing on her face as she placed one hand on her stomach.

She was pregnant, with Zack Browns baby and she couldn't be happier, now all she had to do was tell her fiancé. But for now she gently stroked her stomach and let out a few joyful tears as she sat on the bathroom floor.

That night she was still glowing from the days events, she was bursting to tell Zack as soon as he walked in that day but had to hold herself back as he was (for some weird reason) extremely drunk and she was not about to tell him while he was drunk so she reluctantly waited for him to sober up.

It was now 12 O clock at night and Miri just couldn't sleep as scared as she was at Zack's reaction she really wanted to tell him the news.

She leaned over and shook him gently; he groaned not liking to be disturbed from sleep especially when he was sleeping off alcohol.

"Zack, wake up, I need to talk to you"

"Urghhhh what time is it Mir" he said rubbing his eyes

Miri looked over at the clock that read 00.02, "Its 2 minutes past midnight"

When Zack heard this his head fell back onto the pillow, "go to sleep Miri I haven't got the energy for sex right now"

Miri huffed frustrated that he thought she only wanted sex, " it's not about sex"

"Well go to sleep then" Zack repeated trying to get comfortable again

"Zack! She said sternly we need to talk"

Zack froze at this and he immediately shot up and clinged to Miri, "please don't leave me, I can't live without you"

Now Miri was the one who was confused, "what are you talking about Zack?"

Zack looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, "you said you wanted to talk that usually means that the girls breaking up with you"

Miri sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not breaking up with you Zack but we do need to talk"

Zack released a long sigh of relief, "what's on your mind" he asked now wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap while gently stroking her hair.

"Zack I have a question, if we well, say we conceived one day, how would that affect our business, would we have to give it up? Because it's our only real source of finance but I don't want my child going into school on bring your dad to school day and you telling the class you shoot people fucking for money. It just doesn't seem right"

Zack had both shocked and worried now, he hadn't thought about them having children yet, he just thought he'd get the wedding out the way with first but now that he thought about it Miri did have a point.

"Well I would get another job as well then so my child wouldn't be ashamed and this kind of thing it's not like we'd invite them on set to have a sneak peek or show them our work, we'd want to keep their mind clean at least until 18 for a boy, 30 for a girl."

Miri laughed at this, "30? Aren't you the protective father?"

"Yeah well", Zack blushed something Miri RARELY EVER saw him do. She took his face in her hands and kissed both his hot pink tinted cheeks.

When she pulled away she looked him straight in the eyes, it was now or never, he had to know.

"Zack.....if I told you I was pregnant would you be happy?"

Zack was more than a little taken aback by this and he had an inkling in the back of his mind that this was leading somewhere, _did Miri want to start trying for a baby already? Or maybe...? no no that can't be could it?_

Zack thought about her question for a few minutes then decided, "yeah I would", he said smiling, "I love you Miri and that means loving anything that comes out of you, no matter how gross it would be to watch i would be by your side all the way"

Miri smiled and blushed at the same time, "Zack...?"

"Yeah Miri" he said now feeling in the mood for sex as he started to kiss Miri's neck.

"I'm pregnant" she said reaching for his hand and placing it on her stomach.

Zack froze and looked up at her his mouth open in shock, are you serious? He asked

Miri nodded not being able to hold back the happy grin, your going to be a dad Zack.

Zack suddenly beamed and pulled his fiancée into a tight hug

"Ahhh Zack, need...air" she said as he continued to hug her. When he released her he stood up on the bed and announced at the top of his voice not caring that he might wake the landlord and all the other residents up he wanted everyone to know how lucky he was.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!" He shouted

And for once in his life happy tears were streaming down his cheeks and he wasn't making any effort to hold them back.

Miri was too busy laughing at his childish behaviour to calm him down though she needn't have worried as soon as his butt hit the bed again he scooped Miri under him and started trailing a trail of kisses from her shoulders to her tummy, paying special attention to her stomach as he whispered to her stomach,

"Hello little guy or girl he added, I'm your daddy and I'm going to be the best daddy I can to you, I promise you that", he said this while placing a hand on his heart.

When he looked up he noticed Miri was crying, "Mir why are you crying? Aren't you happy about this? I stick by what I said I will be here for you every step of the way"

Miri nodded, "I'm crying because I'm so happy, with that she flung her arms around Zack and buried her head in his shoulders, I love you so much Zack, thank you for blessing me with our baby"

Zack held her rubbing her back, "I love you too Miri and it's me who should be the one thanking you for being willing to go through all the pregnancy and childbirth for our baby then bring it up with me"

With that Zack held her back and kissed away her salty tears then took her mouth into a soft loving kiss.

He couldn't believe this would ever happen to him, he was marrying the woman of his dreams and she was now having his baby, things couldn't get any better.

**3 years and 2 months later:**

Joesph Francis Linky Brown or Joey Brown as he was more commonly known was 2 ½ years old now, he looked so much like his father with his curly wild locks that were already becoming hard to control and his already cheeky smile. He had a lot of his mother in him though as he was a typical blonde haired, blue eyed boy, both his parents adored him even though he was a little hard to control at times. They both managed to balance their work with caring for him and keeping him away from it. And as he promised Zack got a job working as a camera man for a local TV station.

At the moment little Joey was running his mum in circles as she tried to catch him to get him bathed and dressed for bed. She was all alone as her husband was at work rewriting a script which Miri was convinced he could have done at home and helped her out with Joey at the same time. But he had fought back with the excuse that if he went home he would be so tempted to play with Joey and snuggle him with love that he wouldn't get any work done. Miri of course had laughed this excuse off and told him to come back as soon as possible.

Luckily that soon was now,

As soon as Joey Brown heard the front door open (they moved into a house once Joey was born) he stopped in his tracks, looks back, then beamed running towards the occupant

"Daddddddddyyyyy" he squealed, Zack beamed as his 2 yr old son came running towards him delighted at his return. Joey ran straight into Zack's waiting arms where Zack scooped him up and twirled him around.

"Hiya sport, miss me?"

Joey nodded

"Have you been good for mummy?" Zack asked looking around to survey if there was any damage. Joey put his hands up and shrugged, "me no-no" he said repeating one of his fathers most well used phrases.

Zack smiled, he really was his boy all over, "where is mummy?" he asked, Joey pointed to the bathroom door where Miri was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed holding a towel.

Zack couldn't help but laugh, Miri looked like she was drenched from head to toe in bubbles and water. "Miri what happened? Did Joey give you a bath instead?" he said trying not to burst out laughing.

Miri didn't seem to find anything funny though, in fact she looked almost angry,

"Yes I suppose he did, I swear I feel like I can't ever control him, and it's not fucking funny to stand here laughing at me Zack, I just can't do this alone without you, you know!" With that she threw the towel to the floor leaving a stunned Zack holding an equally stunned Joey. She stormed up stairs and Zack could see her starting to cry.

Zack put down Joey and knelt down to him height, he saw that Joey was looking after his mum wondering where she was going and was very worried he had upset her, and this caused tears to start to flow down his little Joeys eyes onto his soft cheeks.

"Mummy..." he called but got no reply as she was now nearly out of sight

"Hey, Hey, don't cry, here", Zack went to get a tissue and dabbed at his sons eyes , "it's going to be ok buddy, but I need you to stay here while I go talk to mummy ok?"

Joey shook his head fierily "no! Joey go to mummy, Joey been bad, Joey made mummy sad, Joey was only having fun!" he said

Zack shook his head, "No Joey, don't ever think that ok, your mummy's just a little emotional at the moment, it's not your fault but it wouldn't hurt if you went a little easier on the fun from time to time as I can't always be here to help look after you, it's a hard job being a mummy you know, my mummy wasn't there for me so my granny took care of me but even though I loved my granny I still missed my mummy a lot. Mummy's are special; you need to treat them good, ok?"

Joey nodded wiping his eyes with his sleeves

"Ok now I need to go talk to mummy now, are you going to be ok in your room for a while?"

Joey nodded again and started to climb the stairs on his hands and knees, Zack smiled and went and scooped up his son,

"Up we go" he said holding his son out so it was like he was flying, "wooooooshhhhh" he said as he descended up the stairs. When he reached the top he put his son down who toddled off to his room across the hall.

Zack now made his way to the master bedroom where his wife was sitting on the side of the bed with her hands covering her face crying.

Zack walked in and stood in front of Miri wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back in a soothing notation while making gentle shhhing sounds.

Miri cried into is chest for a few more minutes before looking up into her husbands face, her cheeks stained with tears, her face all hot and red and her eyes all puffy from crying. It broke Zack's heart to see her like this.

"Am I that much of a bad mother? That he probably hates me and loves you?" Miri asked still trying to fight back more tears.

Zack was shocked she thought this, he knew it had been hard with him having 2 jobs and a business to manage that he found it hard to be around a lot these days leaving Miri to bring up Joey nearly all by herself, he hadn't realised just how hard she found it.

"Miri if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I should be around more for you and Joey, your a wonderful mother to him and you try so hard, don't worry if he doesn't do everything you ask at the moment he's at a mischievous age, but he will grow out of it. He loves you more than anything else in the world, you shouldn't EVER think for a second that a child doesn't need his mothers love, because he does"

"But Zack it's so hard" she said now releasing more tears, Zack held her closer , "I know it is but it won't always be, I promise to try and be around more to help you, you shouldn't be doing this alone, we made him together and we need to bring him up together"

Miri said nothing but Zack felt her freeze in his arms,

"Joey..." she muttered quietly.

Zack looked back and noticed his son standing at the door dressed with his pjjamas on backwards and his hair and face soaking wet.

"I wash and dress mummy" he said quietly before walking into the room to stand beside his father facing his mother,

"I sworri mummy, me wuvs you lots and lots" he went to give her a big hug.

Miri whipped her eyes and looked down at her little boy, he looked so sincere and she knew he had dressed himself and probably attempted to wash himself as well for her as he could probably see she was struggling.

Joey put his arms out in an indication to be picked up; Miri responded and put him on her lap holding him close to her.

"Sing to me mummy, pwlease?" He asked looking up at her; Miri smiled and began to sing softly

Zack had been right, like he always was, he had stuck by her every step of the way and he would never stop, that was why she loved him and it showed as she cradled his son and sang him to sleep.

The End


End file.
